


100 hz

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, söpöstelyä huumorilla, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Severus olisi kuitenkin ottanut mieluummin myrkkyä kuin kerjännyt Siriukselta seksiä.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	100 hz

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [100 hz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317631) by [fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020), [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry)



> Kirjoitettu 2010. Ideoitu Finin ficlettihaasteen aiheesta _'maailman suurin klisee'_. Kursivoitu osuus ficissä on peräisin Taru Sormusten Herrasta -kirjan erinomaisesta suomennoksesta.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

_"Et pääse tästä!"_

Severus vilkaisi syrjäsilmällä vieressään istuvaa Siriusta ja haukotteli. Siitä lähtien, kun Potter oli tuonut kummisedälleen taulutelevision ja blu-ray -soittimen, Sirius oli istunut liimaantuneena sohvaan ja katsonut elokuvia. Severus, vaikka viettikin suuren osan valveillaoloajastaan työhuoneessaan, oli joutunut kärsimään läpi niin Casablancan kuin Silveradon puhumattakaan Titanicista. Jälkimmäinen oli tosin osoittautunut tehokkaaksi unilääkkeeksi, sillä hän oli herännyt vasta lopputekstien aikaan ja silloinkin vasta Siriuksen tönäisyyn. Siriuksen silmät olivat näyttäneet epäilyttävän kosteilta, mutta hän ei ollut uskaltanut kysyä miksi.

Sitten olivat vuorossa fantasiaelokuvat.

_"Minä olen Salaisen Tulen palvelija, minulla on aseena Anorin liekki. Et pääse tästä. Musta tuli ei auta sinua, sinä Udûnin liekki."_

Severus kiinnitti hetkeksi huomionsa elokuvan tapahtumiin ja rypisti kulmiaan.

"Hän voisi käydä Dumbledoresta, paitsi että hänen sauvansa on järjettömän kokoinen."

"Mistäs sinä Dumbledoren sauvan koon tiedät?" Sirius kysyi uteliaana ja kouhaisi valtavan kourallisen popcornia sylissään kiikkuvasta kulhosta. Severus tuhahti.

Surullisinta oli, että elokuvan pitkäpartaisen velhon sauva oli todella ainoa, jonka hän oli viime aikoina nähnyt — omaansa lukuun ottamatta. Siriuksen ilta- ja yöpainotteinen rytmi ei sopinut yhteen hänen aamuherätyksiinsä. Usein he näkivät vain pikaisesti hänen keittäessä aamukahvia ja Siriuksen raahustaessa silmät ristissä haukkaamaan "jotain pientä" ennen nukkumaanmenoa. Iltaisin Sirius aloitti elokuvien vahtaamisen heti herättyään, vaikka heillä olisi sentään ollut muutama yhteinen tunti ennen hänen nukkumaanmenoaan.

Severus olisi kuitenkin ottanut mieluummin myrkkyä kuin kerjännyt Siriukselta seksiä.

_"Palaja Varjoon."_

Mistä puhe, siitä puute, Severus ajatteli tutun kutkan ilmestyessä hänen jalkoväliinsä. Hän vilkaisi jälleen syrjäsilmällä Siriusta, joka oli täysin elokuvan lumoissa. Kesken liikkeen pysähtynyt käsi oli pullollaan popcornia, joka ei näyttänyt pääsevän millään suuhun asti. Ehkä Sirius ei huomaisi mitään ennen kuin oli liian myöhäistä.

Kun elokuvan ääniala muuttui astetta kovemmaksi ja Severus oli varma, että Siriuksen kaikki huomio oli keskittynyt ruudun dramaattisiin tapahtumiin, hän haukotteli näyttävästi pitäen mitään näkemättömän katseensa tiukasti televisiossa. Sitten hän venytteli nautinnollisesti kurkottaen käsillään kohti kattoa, kunnes laski ne sohvan selkänojalle niin, että toinen jäi Siriuksen selän taakse.

_"Et pääse tästä!"_

"Tuo oli kyllä maailman suurin klisee", Sirius tuumasi rauhallisesti ja tunki kädessään hautuneet popcornit suuhunsa. Severus jähmettyi. Sirius oli siis huomannut. Mutta ei hän oikein voinut vetää kättään enää poiskaan.

"Mitä tarkoitat?" hän kysyi vakavalla naamalla. Sirius laski kulhon lattialle.

"Voi hyvänen aika, Severus. Tarkoitan sinun kättäsi tässä minun selkäni takana", Sirius sanoi nauraen ja kääntyi puoliksi Severusta kohti. "Onko se noin vaikeaa? Luulisi, että seitsemän yhteisen vuoden jälkeen sitä voisi istua sylikkäin ilman mitään tekosyitä."

Nyt Severus yritti vetää kätensä pois, mutta Sirius tarttui siihen ennen kuin se lipui hänen ulottuviltaan. Hän painoi käden syliinsä ja siveli sen rystyjä peukalollaan. Elokuva hiljeni.

_"Paetkaa, hullut."_

"Muistatko vielä, kun vietimme tuntikausia makuuhuoneessa?" Sirius kysyi haaveksivalla äänellä ja solutti sormensa Severuksen sormien lomaan. "Takamukseni oli niin kipeänä, etten pystynyt istumaan viikkoon."

Severus tyrskähti. "Eiköhän se ollut minun takamukseni, joka eniten joutui koetukselle."

"Voi olla", Sirius myönsi. Sitten hänen ilmeensä muuttui ovelaksi ja hän ravisteli hiuksensa pois silmiltään. "Mennäänkö sänkyyn?"

Severus tukahdutti hymynsä ja nyökkäsi. Hän ei kuitenkaan pystynyt peittämään innostustaan Siriukselta, joka virnisti ja nousi nopeasti ylös vetäen Severuksen perässään. Severus irvisti — no, ainakaan hän ei ollut joutunut anelemaan seksiä.

Kolmen tunnin kuluttua Severus oli yhä valveilla, vaikka kello kävi jo puoltayötä. Hän makasi hikisillä, rypistyneillä lakanoilla Siriuksen pään levätessä hänen rinnallaan. Severus kieputti laiskasti Siriuksen pitkiä hiuksia sormensa ympärille ennen kuin päästi suortuvan vapaaksi ja aloitti uudelleen alusta.

"Minä rakastan sinua", Sirius sanoi hiljaa.

Severuksen sormet jähmettyivät kesken liikkeen. Hän tuijotti Siriuksen päälakea kauan, ennen kuin rykäisi vaimeasti.

"Tiedän."

Sirius puhkesi haukkuvaan nauruun.


End file.
